deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Manta vs Green Goblin
Black Manta vs Green Goblin is a What-if? episode of Death Battle by CyberDragon001, featuring Black Manta from DC Comics and the Green Goblin from Marvel Comics. Description DC vs Marvel. Two of some of the most ruthless and personal villains meet each other in mortal combat. There can only be one. Whose hatred is the strongest? Interlude Wiz: Villains are the enemies of the heroes. They are meant to bring challenge and meaning to what their rivals stand against. Plus they always have the better toys. Boomstick: Though there are those special villains that just get under the heroes skin, on and off the battlefield. Like Black Manta, the Psychopath of the Seventh Seas Wiz: And Green Goblin, the terrifying nemesis of Spider-Man. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Black Manta Wiz: In the DC Universe there is an abundance of iconic rivalries between heroes and villains. Boomstick: The most famous ones include Batman with the Joker, Superman with Lex Luthor, and Flash with umm, Reverse Flash? Sure why not? Wiz: Even the underdogs get their own slice of the cake, but none are as recognizable as the rivalry of Aquaman and Black Manta. Boomstick: For someone who, as many say, talks to fish Aquaman has one hell of a villain. And no, he didn't name himself Black Manta to sound cool, he actually is black for once. Wiz: Before he became the Black Manta, David Hyde was a mercenary and treasure hunter who worked alongside his father. Boomstick: Yarg! It's the pirates' life for them! Though unfortunately, the life at sea with a bottle of rum would come crashing down. Wiz: One day David was hired by a marine biologist to collect the blood of a young Arthur to prove that he's an Atlantean. Why the guy couldn't just extract the blood himself is beyond me. Boomstick: Obviously it didn't go so well. David was jumped on by Arthur's father in self-defense and in the ensuing struggle, Curry died from a heart attack. Damn, hate it when that happens. Wiz: Aquaman enraged at his father's murderer, tracked David down to his ship and killed him in a blind rage. Boomstick: Spoiler alert, Aquaman killed David's own father instead. Man, what irony! Even Inigo Montoya would slap himself in the face for such a reckless act! Wiz: With his own father now dead, David abandoned his treasure hunting career and made his new purpose by making Aquaman suffer as slowly and as painfully as possible. Even if that means taking away family and friends. All with a new identity; the Black Manta. Boomstick: All that just to avenge his father? Huh, at least it's not as selfish as taking over the world. ''' Wiz: Regardless of his motives, Black Manta has proven himself to be one of the most ruthless villains in the DC Universe which is also reflected in his arsenal. '''Boomstick: This guy is basically a walking tank. He has wrist mounted harpoon darts of the not just the regular sharp, but both the electric and explosive type, a grappling gun, electrified gauntlets, shoulder-mounted rocket launchers, a sweet looking handheld laser gun, and a jetpack. All this along with an intimidating and badass set of armor. Wiz: The Manta Suit is a customized diving dress built to withstand the depths of the ocean and it's sealed at the microscopic level making it virtually impenetrable. On top of that, the suit can generate a holographic disguise, an electrified field, provide increased mobility in water, and grant him enough strength and durability to go up against metahumans. Though that helmet is ridiculous, you'd think that would be heavy on his spine. Boomstick: Hey Wiz, if anyone can still fight without having that huge helmet being a hindrance than they are a badass in my book. Also, you forgot to add that it fires freaking lasers from its' eyes! Wiz: With all his weaponry, one can immediately assume that Black Manta is strictly a ranged fighter, though he is anything but. He is an expert assassin, a strategic genius, and skilled hand-to-hand combatant. When he wants to get close and personal, he has a choice of either his own trident, which I'm sure is a direct mockery of Aquaman's, and his twin daggers which are so sharp they can cut through Atlantean skin like butter. Boomstick: Good luck trying to attack him from a distance because his suit is completely bulletproof. Well, sometimes. ''' Wiz: Manta with his armor and weaponry has developed his own personalized fighting style transforming him into a highly versatile opponent, allowing him to fight both in water and on land. His speed underwater has been observed to be comparable to a torpedo, which can go 200 knots or 230 miles per hour. '''Boomstick: You know Wiz, Black Manta reminds me of someone I just can't put my finger on it. Wiz: Maybe this will help. Through his quest to take his revenge on Aquaman he had fallen in love with a Xebel woman who gave birth to a child who would eventually become his enemies sidekick, Aqualad. Boomstick: Aha! Black armor, on a quest for revenge, and has a previously unknown child? He's basically an underwater Darth Vader. Wiz: While he may not be an all-powerful Sith Lord, he does have quite the deadly reputation. He has fought evenly with fellow mercenary Deathstroke, skilled enough to take down Deadshot, Harley Quinn, and Captain Boomerang simultaneously, and reacted quick enough to tag the Flash who can run faster than light itself. Boomstick: He has killed Kahina the Seer, someone who can basically predict the future, took a hit from Mazahs an alternate version of Luthor with the powers of Shazam, manipulated Aquaman's villainous half brother; Ocean Master, and there was that one time he survived getting his face bitten off by King Shark. Jesus, that has got to hurt! Wiz: Well it wouldn't have been just painful, but Black Manta should've died from the blood loss. A bite from the largest shark, the Great White, can deliver a force of 4,000 pounds per square inch, which is enough to slice a normal person in half, and King Shark's bite force is likely stronger as he has bitten through bullet-proof metahumans with ease and even harm Kryptonians. Boomstick: Impressive, but I think it's about time to announce the elephant in the room. ''' Wiz: Being his arch-rival, Black Manta is able to trade blows and fight evenly with Aquaman himself. '''Boomstick: But Boomstick, how is it impressive to stand up against a guy who talks to fish? Wiz: First off talking to fish is hardly accurate, he commands them through telepathy, but onto the point. During a crisis, Aquaman casually lifts a cruise ship out of the water. The weight of an average cruise ship is at least 20,000 tonnes and that's not including all the passengers on board. Boomstick: Not impressed yet? Well, how 'bout the time he threw a nuclear submarine from the deepest part of the ocean to the surface like it was nothing! Wiz: Considering that a nuclear submarine weighs 48,000 tonnes not to mention sending it against the intense pressure of the ocean makes Aquaman's strength all the more jaw-dropping. Boomstick: Aside from a couple of confrontations, Black Manta has done a pretty good job at making Aquaman's life miserable. Wiz: One of these acts was murdering Aquaman's own child and another was almost ruining peace relations between the United States and Atlantis Boomstick: Damn, this guy makes people like Lex Luthor look like a Saint in comparison. Hope that clears up why Black Manta shouldn't be taken lightly. Wiz: That being said, while Black Manta's suit has impressive durability, enough explosive power or even blunt force can shatter it, leaving him exposed. Also being that his sole purpose is to make Aquaman suffer as much as insanely possible, its pretty much his only driving force as the Black Manta. Boomstick: Like the time Aquaman was assumingly dead, Black Manta retired his supervillain life to begin his own fish market. But Aquaman came back from the grave. Wiz: Which turned out to be very unfortunate for Manta's customers...as they were all killed...because he murdered them all...and burned his shop down to the ground. Boomstick: Damn, talk about a burning rage, I'm sure father would be proud. Wiz: Which goes to show that as long as his anger is intact, all who stand with Aquaman run risk of incurring the Black Manta's wrath. Black Manta: Ignorant boy! This is not a world, a universe, in which a free man can afford to be soft. I will teach you to be ruthless, Kaldur'ahm, even if I must beat that lesson into your skull. Green Goblin Wiz: Throughout his career, the friendly neighborhood Spider-man has faced many opponents all challenging him in different ways, but none put his grit to the test more than the Green Goblin. Boomstick: Before taking up his hobby of tormenting our favorite web-swinger, Norman Virgil Osborne was the son of a once successful industrialist who lost control of his company and promptly started drinking. Normally I'm all for the drinking part if the guy wasn't a huge dick to his family. Wiz: Young Norman grew to despise his dad's behavior based on his failure and vowed to become a better businessman than his father ever could. Boomstick: And he did. He co-founded the multibillion-dollar corporation Oscorp Industries with his college professor; Mendal Stormm. Wiz: He even married a woman named Emily and had their child Harry Osborne. All things considered, life was going pretty well...until Norman's wife died of illness. Boomstick: This pushed him to work harder and as a result, he emotionally neglected his son, is it just me or does history have a sick sense of humor? Wiz: That's not even the start of it. Looking to strengthen his grip on Oscorp Industry, he accused his former mentor on withholding assets and promptly had him incarcerated. Boomstick: Now with his company completely under his thumb, Osborne searched through Stormm's belongings and stumbled upon notes of an experimental super soldier serum. Like we haven't had enough of those already. Wiz: Hoping that this chemical compound would make a good product, instead of having expert scientists conduct it like everyone else, Osborne went about to create the serum by himself. Surprise surprise the serum blow up in his face. Boomstick: In all fairness, it probably wouldn't have backfired on him if his own son didn't meddle with the formula. 'I'm all lonely! I know I'll sabotage a possibly dangerous serum that could potentially kill my only father! Great plan!' ''' Wiz: Fortunately since this is comics, the incident didn't kill Norman Osborne. Instead, it had greatly increased his intelligence and physique as intended. '''Boomstick: Which you might think would be awesome, but it came at a cost. You see while exposure made Norman super smart and super strong, it also made him batshit crazy and with great power comes great insanity. Wiz: This was the prime motivation for becoming the Green Goblin based on the monster he had feared as a child. With his new alias he set out with his goal of becoming the leader of organized crime in New York City, Boomstick: To got on top of that perch he had to clear the one obstacle in his way, Spider-man. Through the Goblin Formula Norman has superhuman agility, stamina, and can lift up to 9 tonnes. Though he doesn't rely on just his newfound abilities, luckily he has the right tools for the job. Wiz: Being the head of a weapons manufacturer definitely has its benefits. He adopted an experimental Oscorp suit and retrofitted it into his Goblin Armor, incorporated chain-mail into its design providing him more protection from superhuman attacks. Boomstick: On top of that, Gobie's taste in weaponry is just as wild as shown in his literal 'Bag of Tricks'. Wiz: His satchel carries many unorthodox gadgets. Including Glue Bombs, Smoke Bats, Electro-Bats, Ghost Nets, and even a 'Goblin Surprise' which is basically an Asphyxiation grenade that looks like a ghost. Boomstick: But Goblin's more iconic weapons are his boomerang style Razor Bats and Pumpkin Bombs which have enough yield to destroy concrete and flip cars, or even turn a crowd of people into skeletons. ''' Wiz: Arguably his more terrifying weapons are his incendiary grenades, which can melt through three inches of solid steel, and his Gas Pumpkins. These Gas Pumpkins can produce either Narcotic or Hallucinogenic gas the former of which can knock out anyone within its vicinity and the latter gives its victims frightening hallucinations. '''Boomstick: Didn't know Norman was into that sort of thing, but I guess it makes sense since he wears green. Wiz: No Boomstick, he isn't a hippy. Boomstick: Whatever, luckily for him he doesn't experience these psychedelic trips because his mask conveniently has a built-in gas filter. Wiz: In his gloves are micro-circuited filaments which channel pulsed discharges of electricity close to 10,000 volts from his finger-tips. He can also apply his 'Goblin Blaster' in many different ways, not just as a projectile weapon, but also to electrocute anyone he touches and use it as a spray for anyone who gets too close. Boomstick: If those weren't enough to make him a force to be reckoned with, he has his trusty Goblin Glider. While it has gone through many iterations over the years, including a fan powered broomstick, the most used is a jet powered bat-shaped machine. ''' Wiz: The Goblin Glider is Osborne's main mode of transportation, it can reach top speeds of 90 miles per hour and support 400 pounds. Though like it's rider it also comes packed with various weaponry including extending blades, smart and heat-seeking missiles, machine guns, laser cannons, a flamethrower, and even it's own Pumpkin Bomb Launcher. '''Boomstick: Damn, Goblin sure knows how to commit crimes in style. I gotta get working on my new flying machine myself. Wiz: While Norman guides the flight path of the Goblin Glider by leaning to a certain side, should he be separated it can be controlled remotely either through voice command or through the controls on his wrists. This can allow him to attack his opponent from multiple angles or even deliver a nasty surprise attack. Boomstick: Though he better be careful because the Glider can impale him too like that one time he got himself killed in a climactic fight with Spider-man. Wiz: Normally this should've been the end of the psychopathic killer, but turns out that the formula didn't only give him increased intelligence and strength, but also a healing factor. While not as fast as Wolverine's, Osborne can still regenerate damaged tissues and organs at a faster than normal rate.' ' Boomstick: This just proves that Green Goblin is one tough and terrifying sonuvabitch. He's strong enough to break the cuffs that contained the equally strong Hobgoblin with his bare hands, survived the onslaught of fellow Spider-man villain; Doctor Octopus, and easily killed a large group of his own Oscorp Security. ' Wiz: He has proven to be a cunning strategist, mechanical and chemical genius. He was able create a gas that disabled Spider-man's spider sense, founded the Dark Avengers, lead the nearly successful invasion of Asgard, and was the first villain to discover Spider-man's secret identity. '''Boomstick: He tanked sonic screams from Songbird even at point blank range, strong enough to overpower the loud mouthed merc; Deadpool, reacted quick enough to dodge Swordsman who is fast enough to cut bullets in mid-air and he has even matched his rival Spider-man in multiple encounters. ' Wiz: Keep in mind Spider-man when push comes to shove is strong enough to break through Carbonadium, a nearly indestructable metal alloy second only to Adamantium and held up the Daily Bugle building, which would approximately weigh 100 tonnes. Though Osborne gained his title as Spider-man's number one adversary for good reason. '''Boomstick: This guy has messed with Spider-man's personal life soo much he can even put the Joker's antics to shame. He did everything from turning all of New York against Spider-man, trying to turn him into his successor, played mind games with not just Spider-man, but comic book fans everywhere by masterminding the clone saga, and the list just goes on and on. Wiz: But the most infamous act our favorite green psychopath has done was murder Spider-man's then-girlfriend, Gwen Stacy. An event that would torture Peter Parker for the rest of his life. Also to add insult to injury, Norman Osborne years prior, had his way with Gwen when she and Peter were still dating. Boomstick: Wait, what?! Wiz: I wish I was making that up. Boomstick: Well, i'm just going to go ahead and forget that ever happened. While Spidey didn't figure out the latter until years later, understandably the first act caused the normally care free Spider-man to snap and proceeded to beat the shit out of Osborne. I'm surprised that he remained conscious through it all considering how strong Spidey really is and that he's going all out like never before. Though aside from the getting himself impaled part during that spectacle, Green Goblin isn't perfect. Wiz: As mentioned before Osborne is not only criminally insane but he does suffer from a superiority complex and a multi-personality disorder which can hinder his intellect. Boomstick: And like the Joker, his only concern is to cause chaos, no matter the cost to others or to his own well being. Wiz: Regardless Norman Osborne has proven himself time and time again to be the scourge of Spider-man's existence making his life a living hell, even from beyond the grave. Green Goblin: Why don't you just give up? Spider-Man: Because I know your secret. I know whose face is behind that mask. Green Goblin: We all wear masks, Spider-Man. But which one is real? The one that hides your face, or the one that is your face? Interlude Wiz: Alright the combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a villainous Death Battle!!! Death Battle The scene opens up to an ancient temple of Greek design. Inside the structure, numerous soldiers wearing black armor with large bulbous round visor helmets survey the ancient pillars and scriptures of the temple with flashlights while others stand guard with their assault weapons. In a different level of the temple, the operations leader Black Manta walks with one of his troops who is holding a tablet. Manta Trooper: The men have been working as hard as they can sir and we have yet to find the artifact. Black Manta looks down at his underling with his large bug-like optics as they glow red. Black Manta: Than work harder. I do not care if you have to destroy the entire damn temple from the ground up, we need that artifact before the Justice League catches wind of our operations. Manta Trooper: I'm sorry Black Manta, but we simply do not... Before the trooper could complete his sentence he is stricken by a volt of electricity. Black Manta's emotionless helmet looks at his now deceased subordinate and looks up to the attacker. Green Goblin: Well, well, well. Looks like I am not the only one doing a little bit of...treasure hunting. Up near the ceiling of the temple, a bat-shaped machine hovers and its rider a man dressed up as a mythical creature that was told to little kids to scare them before bedtime, but in this case is all too real. Black Manta remains in his posture analyzing this new assailant Black Manta: Who the hell are you? Green Goblin: Oh yes where are my manners? I am the GREEN GOBLIN!! (maniacal laughter). Also the current owner of this! Out of his bag, the Goblin shows a jet black stone. Black Manta instantly recognizes it. Black Manta: The philosophers stone! Green Goblin: Yes! With its power, I can create a whole army of meta-humans loyal only to me and finally put an end to Spider-man! '' ''Black Manta: I think not, freak. That artifact belongs to me! Green Goblin: Well in all fairness it doesn't belong to either of us to begin with, but I propose an alliance between us. We both want the same thing and I believe it is in our best interests that... Before Norman could finish Black Manta's optics light up bright red as it fires. Green Goblin see's it coming and maneuvers out of the way just in time. Green Goblin: How rude! Do you not realize that you shouldn't interrupt a fellow villain's proposition?! '' ''Black Manta: I work with professionals, not some Joker wannabe. '' ''Green Goblin: Joker?! Well, I admit that I may look the part, but I see myself more as a mastermind than as a jester. '' ''Black Manta: You talk too much, clown. Black Manta's shoulder-mounted rocket launchers pop out aimed at the Goblin. Black Manta: Give me the stone, and perhaps I will be merciful. '' ''Green Goblin: Ahh right to the point, I like you. Very well, since I am feeling generous I'll cut straight to the chase. Both villains stand their ground waiting for the other to make a move. Fight! Goblin makes the first move by pointing his finger to fire his Goblin Blaster, a bolt of electricity launches like lightning itself striking one of Manta's shoulder rockets. Manta undeterred with one of his weapons out of action fires his other rocket at the hovering green imp. Anticipating the income projectile, Green Goblin skillfully blasts the rocket out of the air with his blasters causing a sizeable explosion. Out of the dust, the gleeful jester continues firing upon the black armored warrior, who does his best to evade them while answering back with his optic blasts. Quickly changing strategies, the Green Goblin pulls out a pair of Razor Bats and throws them towards Black Manta who blasts them out of the air with his optic blasts and once again tries to tag the Goblin, but to no avail. Black Manta presses some buttons on his gauntlet and his jet-pack activates bringing the black armored warrior into the air. The Goblin smiles as if in excitement. Green Goblin: Oh joy! You can fly too! This fight might actually be interesting. '' As he says this he pulls out one of his pumpkin bombs and throws it towards his air-borne rival as it is primed. Black Manta flies away of the path of the bomb as it explodes, sending some rock flying. Goblin follows not far behind raining down with his Glider's machine guns making glances at Manta's armor as he maneuvers around the bullets. Unsheathing one of his daggers, Black Manta blasts towards the pursuing Goblin who moves out of the way. Goblin looks down to see Manta had stabbed his sharp dagger into the right wing of his Glider. ''Green Goblin: (smiles with glee) Ohh you should've asked if you wanted a ride. Hold tight this is going to be a rocky detour. '' The green maniac laughs as he guides his transport along the temple walls bumping his unwanted passenger on the ancient rock structures. Manta grunts in pain as his armor skids on the rough rocky surface leaving behind scratches and a couple of dents to his armor. Before Black Manta can allow the Goblin to introduce him to more of the ravaged architecture, he uses his free hand to grab onto Osborne's foot. The green imp looks down in annoyance. ''Black Manta: Time to clip your wings. David brings his knife out of the craft's wing, leaving some sparks as he does, aim his arm to the wall behind him, and fires a harpoon which embeds into the stone. With his anchor set, Manta uses the leverage to pull the Goblin off of his gliding perch and back to the earth. Both villains land hard on the stone floor as the Goblin Glider flies blindly into a wall and spins around like a confused animal until it lands onto the ground shutting off. Norman Osborne shakes his head and looks up at Manta who is staring down at him with those cold soulless red eyes. Those same eyes begin glowing bright red. Knowing what was coming, the Goblin acts quickly by shooting out a thicker stream of his Goblin Blaster from his hand causing Black Manta to reel back firing his optic blasts into the foreground. Taking this opportunity Osborne reaches into his satchel and throws a Pumpkin Bomb at the recovering Manta. This time it hits home, sending the underwater mercenary flying back and damaging his armor in the process. Green Goblin: (laughs maniacally) Oh whats the matter, Manta? Thought I would be easy prey? How the tables have turned! As he taunts his opponent, Goblin throws a glue bomb successfully trapping Manta in place. David grunts as he struggles to break free of the gooey substance, but Goblin keeps him occupied as he electrocutes him with various Goblin Blasters and laughs in excitement. Black Manta: I WILL NOT BE DEFEATED BY THE LIKES OF YOU!! Quickly Manta fires optic blasts, catching the insane super-villain off-guard and sending him flying across the room. Pressing his rage, the armored villain breaks free of the glue. Goblin recovering from the blast, presses a button on his wrist activating the glider. Black Manta now out of the sticky ooze unsheathing both of his daggers twirls them around before getting into an attack pose. Goblin mildly amused, responds by throwing a handful of Razor Bats. Black Manta quickly and skillfully cuts them all down with his daggers and flies towards the Goblin ready to dig his blades into the green maniac. However, the Glider intercepts Manta in mid-air sending him away from its rider. Manta lands on his feet, readying for another incoming attack. Norman Osborne jumps back on to his Glider and hovers higher. Fire spews from the mouth of the glider directly at David. Manta quickly dodges most of the flames but finds himself surrounded by a ring of fire. From the flames, missiles rocket towards his position. Manta flies out of the ring and while some of the missiles explode were he stood just a moment ago, a couple missiles follow the fleeing Manta with the Goblin trailing not far behind. Thinking quickly Black Manta twists around and fires his optic blasts at the ceiling above causing debris to fall down, blocked the path of the missiles as they explode against it sending rock and smoke flying in multiple directions. The Green Goblin covers his face from the smoke with his hands, but a cable hits the underside of his glider and is pulled out of the smoke. Goblin sees Black Manta using his suit's strength to pull down his glider out of the sky and into the ground with enough force to cause the green mastermind to stumble across the temple floor. With the glider once again disabled Black Manta unleashes one of his rockets, destroying the machine instantly in a small explosion. Goblin feeling desperate now without his glider throws Pumpkin Bombs in Black Mantas general position hoping to significantly weaken his opponent's armor. Black Manta is forced to hover above the explosions, but a Razor Bat flies at him piercing one of his large bulbous eyes and shattering glass. Black Manta grunts in anger as he pulls the shuriken out. Goblin smiling fires several streams of his Goblin Blasters at the hovering mercenary. Several of them hit, but Manta ignores the pain and flies directly at his insane opponent, blades at the ready. Norman quickly side steps Black Manta's blades delivers an electric haymaker to his helmet, staggering him. David responds in kind by stabbing one of his knives into Goblins side causing him to yelp in pain. In a last-ditch effort, pulls out another Pumpkin Bomb and activates it in his palm. Before Black Manta could react, the bomb explodes between them point blank sending them flying away from each other. Black Manta struggles to get back on his feet. His armor is heavily damaged, most of his body is exposed and half of his helmet is gone revealing his bruised and bloodied face underneath. He faces his opponent, who appears to be in worse shape then he is as he staggers along with a majority of his costume burned off by the explosion. Determined to finish this fight Black Manta aims his harpoon at the wounded Osborne and fires. The dart digs into the insane businessman's shoulder and proceeds to electrocute him. David brings out his extended trident as he calmly walks towards his wounded prey. Goblin finally manages to tear the harpoon out of his shoulder and turns around to defiantly face his weakened opponent. Black Manta slashes his body with the trident and quick swinging motions until he pulls back and with his jet-pack as a boost drives the tip of the trident into Osborne's chest sending him into the wall. The Green Goblin grabs at the Trident in a useless effort. Black Manta walks back from the wall, still holding his trident with his opponent still on the tip. He lifts his weapon towards the ceiling, driving the wounded Goblin further into the spears until they exit from his back. Blood flows down the body of the trident, through Manta's hands, and drip onto the stone floor. The Goblin desperately gasps for air. Black Manta: How does it feel to be skewered like a fish and suffering a slow painful death? Unexpectedly the Green Goblin smiles and softly laughs at Manta's words. David unimpressed slams his trident back to the ground and places his foot on Osborne's chest with the trident still embedded. His remaining optic eye glows bright and is unleashed onto the dying body of Green Goblin like a hungry beast. By the time his assault ceases, Osborne's head is gone with only a scorched body remaining. Black Manta pulls the trident out, victorious. Black Manta: Thus is the fate of those who oppose me, especially Aquaman. K.O!! Black Manta walks towards the philosophers stone that was dropped during the battle and picks it up while Green Goblin's corpse is carried away by some of Black Manta's troopers. Results Boomstick: Ho...ly...shit! That...was...awesome!! ' Wiz: Green Goblin was certainly the more versatile opponent and his weaponry could easily get through Black Manta's armor, but that was pretty much all he had going for him. Black Manta certainly is stronger as he has contended with the deceptively powerful Aquaman who by all accounts is even stronger than Spider-man. '''Boomstick: Even if we take in Spider-man's most recent feat of strength, which is him holding together a 3,200-ton ferry with his two hands, that's still child's play compared to what Aquaman can do. ' Wiz: Both have fought agile opponents before such as Swordsmen, Deathstroke, Spider-man, and the Flash, but Black Manta trumps Osborne in that department as well. 'Boomstick: Sure Spider-man can at most react in a microsecond, but the Flash can react less than a freaking attosecond! If Black Manta can react to, let alone hit a guy, who can move that fast then there's no doubt he can hit the 90 miles per hour Goblin Glider. Plus while Goblin might have recovered from being impaled from his own glider he almost died, Black Manta, on the other hand,'' had his face bitten off by King Shark and lived to fight another day. Wiz: Goblin had very few options in melee combat, while he is capable of holding his own against Spider-man he prefers attacking from the safety of his Goblin Glider. Boomstick: Black Manta was an extremely skilled mercenary being able to defeat a member of the League of Assassins and even took down the entire Suicide Squad, a team of incarcerated supervillains. The only thing going for Norman Osborne was his unpredictability and willingness to take risks. ''' Wiz: Both have clear mental instabilities, but Osborne's impulsiveness is so severe that he usually charges headfirst into a dangerous situation without thinking, while Manta is more level-headed. Ultimately this fight's deciding factor is through experience. While it's true that Norman Osborne has accomplished more by being a dangerous threat to the entire Marvel Universe, it was mostly done from behind the scenes than through actual physical combat. '''Boomstick: He might be insane, but Green Goblin is still a businessman at heart. Preferring to outsmart his opponents letting his underlings do the heavy lifting, only engaging in hand-to-hand when it's absolutely necessary while Black Manta has no qualms about getting his hands dirty. Wiz: In the end, while Norman has the means of killing David when given the chance, Black Manta's experience, skill, strength, and better armor proved to be too much for him. Boomstick: Looks like Norman was on the short end of the stick, just didn't have the guts for it. ' Wiz: The winner is Black Manta ' ''' Comparison Black Manta *Greater Combat Experience *Physically stronger *Better armor *Better melee fighter *Getter pain tolerance Green Goblin *Better strategist *More versatile *More unpredictable and chaotic *Larger arsenal Preview '''Boomstick: Next time on Death Battle... ' ' Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Battle of Wits Themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'DC vs. Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:CyberDragon001 Category:'Comic Books' Themed Death Battles Category:'Rivalry' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017